love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Cutie Panther
Cutie Panther is a song from BiBi's second single. BiBi is a sub-unit under μ’s; the group consists of Maki Nishikino, Eli Ayase, and Nico Yazawa. It was released on July 24, 2013. It is also included in µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Hiroshi Sasaki. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14102)' 'CD' #Cutie Panther # #Cutie Panther (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # Videos PV by Lantis = |-| Subbed Radio Drama = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= |-| Radio Drama= |-| School idol paradise= Lyrics Rōmaji= Tsukamaechau! (Doko ni iru no? Muri yo muri yo doko ni itatte muri yo) Tsukamaechau! (Dare to iru no? Dame yo dame yo watashi igai wa dame yo) Amai yo amai sonna soubi ja Nigerareru wake nai janai ka Nerai o tsukete hisoka ni haigo kara I love you watashi no koto o suki ni naru hazu I love you soko ni seigi ga aru no Hi, hi! (nandomo iwaseru tsumori nano?) oya oya Hi, hi! (teikou suru nara shite goran!) igai to Wagamama da to shitteru keredo Watashi no hou ga uwate na you ne Tsumetai kotoba yasashii shisen emono wa… kimi da yo! Cutie Panther watashi doko demo iku yo Kimi no kimi no kokoro nusunde miseru yo Cutie Panther watashi doko demo iku yo Kimi no kimi no kokoro o hanasanai Atsui yo atsui ai no ruuru wa Yaburareru tame arunda yo Zurui wana e to izanau hohoemi wa I miss you suki no seidashi warukunai desho I miss you sore ga juudo no koi yo Hi, hi! (zettai subete o itadaku yo?) oya oya Hi, hi! (hankou suru nara shite goran!) tegowai Itsuwari datte utagau yori mo Watashi no koto shinjite mite yo Yasashii kotoba tsumetai shisen emono wa… kimi da yo! Cutie Panther kimi no hitomi ga hoshii Watashi kitto kitto nusunde miseru yo Cutie Panther kimi no hitomi ga hoshii Watashi kitto subayaku nogasanai Hi, hi! (nandomo iwaseru tsumori nano?) oya oya Hi, hi! (teikou suru nara shite goran!) igai to Wagamama da to shitteru keredo Watashi no hou ga uwate na you ne Tsumetai kotoba yasashii shisen emono wa… kimi da yo! Cutie Panther watashi doko demo iku yo Kimi no kimi no kokoro nusunde miseru yo Cutie Panther watashi doko demo iku yo Kimi no kimi no kokoro o hanasanai Tsukamaechau! (Doko ni iru no? Muri yo muri yo doko ni itatte muri yo) Tsukamaechau! (Dare to iru no? Dame yo dame yo watashi igai wa dame yo) Tsukamaechau! (Doko ni iru no? Muri yo muri yo doko ni itatte muri yo) Tsukamaechau! (Dare to iru no? Dame yo dame yo watashi igai wa dame yo) |-| Kanji= 捕まえちゃう！ （どこにいるの？　ムリよムリよ　どこにいたってムリよ） 捕まえちゃう！ （だれといるの？　ダメよダメよ　わたし以外はダメよ） 甘いよ甘い　そんな装備じゃ 逃げられるわけ無いじゃないか 狙いをつけて密かに背後から I love you　私のことを好きになるはず I love you　そこに正義があるの Hi,hi!（何度も言わせるつもりなの？）おやおや Hi,hi!（抵抗するならしてごらん！）いがいと 我が儘だと知ってるけれど 私の方が上手なようね 冷たい言葉　優しい視線　獲物は…君だよ！ Cutie Panther　私どこでも行くよ 君の君の心盗んでみせるよ Cutie Panther　私どこでも行くよ 君の君の心を離さない 熱いよ熱い　愛のルールは 破られるため在るんだよ ずるい罠へと誘う微笑みは I miss you　好きのせいだし悪くないでしょ I miss you　それが重度の恋よ Hi,hi!（絶対全てをいただくよ？）おやおや Hi,hi!（反抗するならしてごらん！）てごわい 偽りだって疑うよりも 私の事信じてみてよ 優しい言葉　冷たい視線　獲物は…君だよ！ Cutie Panther　君の瞳が欲しい 私きっときっと盗んでみせるよ Cutie Panther　君の瞳が欲しい 私きっと素早く逃さない Hi,hi!（何度も言わせるつもりなの？）おやおや Hi,hi!（抵抗するならしてごらん！）いがいと 我が儘だと知ってるけれど 私の方が上手なようね 冷たい言葉　優しい視線　獲物は…君だよ！ Cutie Panther　私どこでも行くよ 君の君の心盗んでみせるよ Cutie Panther　私どこでも行くよ 君の君の心を離さない 捕まえちゃう！ （どこにいるの？　ムリよムリよ　どこにいたってムリよ） 捕まえちゃう！ （だれといるの？　ダメよダメよ　わたし以外はダメよ） 捕まえちゃう！ （どこにいるの？　ムリよムリよ　どこにいたってムリよ） 捕まえちゃう！ （だれといるの？　ダメよダメよ　わたし以外はダメよ） |-| English= I'm gonna get you! (Where are you? There's no point, there's no point! Wherever you go, there's no point in running) I'm gonna get you! (Who are you with? That's no good, that's no good! You can't be with anyone but me) So, so naive― With tools like that, There's no way you'll be able to escape I'm secretly setting my sights on you from behind I love you! You're supposed to fall in love with me I love you! That's the right thing to do Hi, Hi! (How many times are you planning on making me say it?) Oh, oh my... Hi, Hi! (If you're gonna resist, let me watch you try!) What a surprise I know I'm being selfish But the more skilled one is me Cold words... A kind gaze... My prey is you! I'm a cutie panther, following you wherever you go I'll steal your heart away, just you watch I'm a cutie panther, following you wherever you go I won't, I won't let go of your heart It's really hot. The rules of love I'm certain they were made to be broken My smile lures you towards my sly trap I miss you! It's 'cause I love you, it's not my fault I miss you! That's what serious love is Hi, Hi! (Will I get absolutely everything?) Oh, oh my... Hi, Hi! (If you're gonna resist, let me watch you try!) You're so stubborn Instead of doubting, thinking it's fake, try believing in me Kind words... A cold gaze... My prey is you! I'm a cutie panther, want your eyes to be on me I'll steal your heart away, just you watch I'm a cutie panther, want your eyes to be on me I definitely won't let you get loose Hi, Hi! (How many times are you going to say it?) Oh, oh my... Hi, Hi! (Don't try to resist it!) What a surprise I know I'm being selfish But the more skilled one is me Cold words... A kind gaze... My prey is you! I'm a cutie panther, following you wherever you go I'll steal your heart away, just you watch I'm a cutie panther, following you wherever you go I won't, I won't let go of your heart I'm gonna get you! (Where are you? There's no point, there's no point! Wherever you go, there's no point in running) I'm gonna get you! (Who are you with? That's no good, that's no good! You can't be with anyone but me) I'm gonna get you! (Where are you? There's no point, there's no point! Wherever you go, there's no point in running) I'm gonna get you! (Who are you with? That's no good, that's no good! You can't be with anyone but me) Gallery Single Scans= BiBi Cutie Panther Full Cover.jpg Live Performances *μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ References Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:BiBi Category:Radio Dramas Category:Μ's Songs Category:Sub-unit Songs Category:Eli Ayase Category:Maki Nishikino Category:Nico Yazawa